Perspectives  Destiny
by Sarcastic-Bones
Summary: Renamed to "Perspectives Destiny" as I realised the actual scene in question was from the second half of the premiere, not Prophecy. Scene during 1x2 Prophecy/Destiny during dinner at Chase's house. Richard and Kahlan's perspectives of the situation.


**I apologise if it seems a little odd - this is my first LOTS fan fiction, based off the TV show because I haven't had time to read the books yet. Basically, this is the scene in 1x2 Prophecy at Chase's house in which Kahlan comes down to dinner in that green coat for the first time. I just wanted to try my hand at a little POV story. I was planning to do Zedd's and Chase's but I'm not sure if I should.**

**I hope you like it.**

**EDIT: Oops, true to the numpty I am, I realised this scene is actually in the 'Destiny' half of Prophecy/Destiny. Also, I know Kahlan's green outfit is more of a travelling dress than a 'coat' but I figured who wears a dress over a dress? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Richard POV:<strong>

The food was good.

Like always.

Zedd seemed to like it too - he was wolfing it down as if his life depended on it. Chase and Emma's children thought it was funny, I smiled at their amusement - he'd always been this crazy old man who talked to his chickens until today so it didn't surprise me that he had rather eccentric eating habits.

After everything that had happened today I don't think anything could have surprised me.

I felt worn out, both physically and emotionally. I didn't even want to think about my father not being my father. No matter what anybody said, George Cypher was the man who raised me and he would always be my father.

For now, I simply wanted to eat and rest until tomorrow. If I at least knew one thing from today, it was that tomorrow would be a challenge.

"Delicious!" Zedd declared, cutting across my thoughts.

"I'm so glad you like it," Emma replied politely.

Ever the gracious hosts, Emma and Chase had made sure there was enough food for everyone to have as many helpings as they liked. Once she'd finished hers, declining any seconds, Kahlan had been led upstairs by Laura to fix her some clothes.

Just as I looked down to eat another mouthful of food, I heard them reappear in the doorway.

"What do you think?" I heard Laura announce excitedly.

I looked up to see Kahlan looking extremely self-conscious, everyone's eyes now turning to look at her. But she was also breathtakingly beautiful.

I swallowed my mouthful of food before I choked on it and attracted attention, but I didn't take my eyes off of her.

I didn't think I could.

Kahlan glanced towards me, not quite meeting my eyes, as Laura pushed her hair back from her face.

And in that moment I realised just quite how perfect she was.

And I hardly knew her.

Somehow I could tell that as I got to know her more, I would prove myself right.

Laura must have said something because Chase's deep voice brought me back to the reality. "Give my girl a needle and thread big enough and she could mend the world."

The others laughed, but I just couldn't bring myself to move, in case this moment was spoiled. For now I was able to observe her without anyone noticing or without making her any more self-conscious, although I was sure she could sense me watching her because she never quite looked in my direction.

Kahlan laughed, turning to Laura as Emma's youngest daughter whispered something in her ear.

Then Kahlan suddenly turned to face me, unable to prevent it any longer, my admiration attracting her attention. I held her gaze, trying not to lose myself in the moment and forget that there were others around us or that we barely knew each other.

After a moment, I forced myself to break the eye contact, looking down towards my bowl of food.

Before I could attempt to reorder my jumbled thoughts, I realised Emma's sentence was being directed at me.

"She wants to know if you two are married…"

She almost asked it like a question, even though she knew we weren't. She knew we'd only just met today, but the fact that she asked it suggested she maybe saw something between us.

Kahlan's eyes met mine once more, alarm at the awkwardness such a question posed evident in her face and voice.

"Oh, no, we're just… erm…"

I filled in for her, "Travelling together," I smiled, putting on an amused expression.

I wished I knew what she would have said, if I hadn't interrupted.

I could sense Kahlan nod slightly in confirmation from the corner of my eye. From the other, I noticed the look Chase gave us both at that particular moment, but I chose to ignore it for the time being.

I had too many things on my mind to add 'suspicious friend interested in my love life' and 'beautiful woman' onto the list. I was suppose do lead a rebellion force and destroy and evil tyrant… right after I correct all the mistakes I'd made in the past twenty-four hours.

I honestly didn't think I'd be able to do it. But Kahlan and Zedd were adamant, and I had to trust them. I did trust them.

"Children…" Emma shook her head. A light chuckle followed, everybody's attempt to clear the air of it's unease.

"You have a lovely family," Kahlan finally said. She appeared to be thinking of something which upset her because in the next instance she hurriedly, but sincerely, finished with, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. Will you excuse me?"

Before I knew it she had escaped the room, possibly in search of some fresh air.

My eyes followed her as she left and I could feel my eyebrows crease with worry.

Emma, also looking worried, glanced round at the rest of us, her eyes landing on her husbands. "Is she okay? Maybe Laura should go and see what's wrong?"

"No." I responded quickly. A little too quickly, apparently, because they all turned to look at me in surprise. "I'll go… I mean, I'll… see if she's alright."

Zedd glanced up to give me a curious look, one which I was sure meant something important was running through his mind, but I didn't quite know what. Unable to decipher it, I simply put my food down, got up from the table and walked to the door, feeling uncomfortable myself as every single pair of eyes in the room followed me.

**Kahlan POV:**

Laura and her family had been incredibly generous ever since we'd arrived. She'd finally persuaded me to let her mend me a coat, for later on the journey with Richard and Zedd.

It seemed almost unreal that I had found the Seeker. All the pain, anger, worry and determination which had driven me to him was finally over. Only to be replaced by so many more emotions which I couldn't begin to unravel.

Laura finished mending the shoulder of the coat. It looked lovely and suited my dress well. Plus, it would not be an inconvenience when travelling.

"There. I hope you like it."

"It looks lovely, Laura. Thank you," I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Come on, let's go see what everybody thinks."

With that she took my hand in hers and I let her lead me back down into the kitchen. Richard was still eating, glancing towards his food when we entered. The others turned to look immediately, all observing Laura's handiwork as she announced, "What do you think? It was a little loose around the shoulders, but I fixed it."

As Laura brushed my hair away from my shoulders, showing the others the top of the coat, I suddenly felt extremely conscious of Richard's eyes on me.

"Give my girl a needle and thread big enough and she could mend the world," Chase joked.

I laughed, observing the evident loving relationship between father and daughter. I felt a small pang to jealousy, of regret for what had been in my past, but I squashed it deep down as soon as it threatened to surface and invade my conscience.

Suddenly, I realised I could still sense Richard's eyes on me, as if they had never left. I turned to observe him, half expecting to see him quietly eating his food, but instead he was staring at me. He looked half frozen, surprised by something, deep in thought.

Emma's voice and Richard's movement caught my attention.

"She wants to know if your two are married…"

I was surprised not by the child's asking, but by Emma's tone of voice. It seemed amused and half serious.

I was stunned so I opened my mouth to tell her no, of course not, but I couldn't finish my sentence. "Oh, no, we're just… erm…"

"Travelling together," Richard finished for me.

I was thankful for that. I couldn't well try to explain to a little girl that I could never be married, couldn't be somebody's wife. They didn't know I was a Confessor, nor, I was sure, would they know what a Confessor was if I told them, and I liked being around people like that for now. People who weren't afraid to be near me or touch me.

So far, Richard had been the only person to touch me since realising my powers. He'd even witnessed me using them the first time we'd met, yet he'd still offered me his hand in help, literally.

I tried to clear my head of thinking about him.

Emma had been saying something because everyone laughed. I followed their lead, but my heart wasn't in it. I suddenly realised that I missed my sister, my family, my lost future.

"You have a lovely family… thank you so much for your hospitality. Would you excuse me?" I wouldn't usually leave a room in such a hurry, but I needed fresh air.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
